1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf resistance/stretching aid system and more particularly pertains to assisting a golfer in swing improvement through resistance training and muscle stretching, the resistance training and muscle stretching being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf training aid systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf training aid systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of improving a golfer's swing are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a golf resistance/stretching aid system that allows assisting a golfer in swing improvement through resistance training and muscle stretching, the resistance training and muscle stretching being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the golf resistance/stretching aid system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting a golfer in swing improvement through resistance training and muscle stretching, the resistance training and muscle stretching being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved golf resistance/stretching aid system which can be used for assisting a golfer in swing improvement through resistance training and muscle stretching, the resistance training and muscle stretching being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.